smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo
Ichigo Kurosaki is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. He is the 16-year-old protagonist of the Bleach franchise. He appears in his Shinigami form and wields his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 6% *Forward Tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Slashes above his head. 7% *Upward Smash: Slashes in an arc above his head, similar to his up tilt. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Downward Tilt: Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally in front of him. 5% *Downward Smash: Lifts his sword high in the air, then, yelling, thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of energy on both sides. Four hits for 13% uncharged, three hits for 16% fully uncharged. *Dash Attack: Slashes from above his head to his side, slightly moving forward. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes horizontally. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally, in a tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. 11% *Backward Aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. 11% *Upward Aerial: Same as his up smash, but in the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Slashes below himself. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up. If anyone hits the arc of Ichigo's sword and not the sword itself, he or she is powerfully meteor smashed. 16% sweet-spotted, 12% sour-spotted. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is a strong Meteor Smash with high base knockback but below average knockack scaling, incapable of KO'ing grounded opponents at high percentages. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. 2% *Forward Throw: Same as forward smash. 12% *Backward Throw: Same as forward smash, except backwards. 14% *Upward Throw: Same as up smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Same as down smash. Four hits for 13%. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up): ? % *Floor Attack (face-down): ? % *Floor Attack (sitting): ? % Special Moves |side=Shunpō |up=Rising Sword Blade |down=Down Swipe |fs=Bankai }} Misc. *Entrance: Rukia hits Ichigo in human form, making Ichigo (in his shinigami form) come out of his human form, in which, promptly after, Rukia and human Ichigo disappear. *Taunts: **Up: Points sword in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ。」 (Omae wo kiru ze, lit. "I'll kill you!") **Side: Ichigo attempts to put on a headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrasment, and then comes back up. **Down: Slashes his sword to his side. *Victory Poses: **1) Holds his zanpakuto over his shoulder. **2) ? **3) ? *Loses: Looks at the background with his back turned toward the camera. In competitive play (Coming Soon) Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army (Coming Soon) Costume Gallery (Coming Soon) Trivia *Ichigo's moveset is based on his moveset in flash game Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Characters Category:Bleach universe